An Unexpected Miracle
by The Poison Sunflower
Summary: When the guys of Big Time Rush have a movie night, something is bound to happen, nobody expected this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Big Time Rush story, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything you may reconize.**

**Note: The couples are, Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephenie, and James/Rachael (aka sunblock girl.)**

**Enjoy!**

An Unexpected Miracle

Chapter 1

_Jo POV_

How could things of turned around so fast? One day, everything is normal and great, then the whole world is turned upside down. It's hard to believe that this all started with a simple movie night. The guys had decided that every Wednesday night would be a movie night, Logan would invite Camille, they were dating now, as were Carlos and Stephenie. James would allways invite Rachael, they weren't officially dating, but, she had a thing for him, and Kendall told me that he liked her too, they're cute together. Of course, Kendall would allways invite me, of course, we were dating now, three months to be exact. Anyway, Wednesday came, and me, Camille, Rachael, and Stephenie headed over to apartment 2J. When we got there, the apartment was already all set up. The couch was moved to the other side of the room, in it's place were mounds of pillows and sleeping bags.

"Hey guys!" Kendall greeted us, James and Carlos were getting more pillows and other random items they thought were essential to the movienight. Logan was in the kitchen, probably comparing Trans fats on snacks, picking the healthiest ones.

"So are we gonna get this party started or what?" Camille said.

"You bet!" James and Carlos said at the same time.

"We can't choose a movie." Logan said from the kitchen.

"James and Carlos want to watch Saw, but me and Logan want to watch New Moon." Kendall said, "What do you guys want to watch?"

We all looked at each other before choosing New Moon. James and Carlos both let out a little "awww" while Kendall and Logan high-fived.

"Let's get this party started!" Stephenie said, just like Carlos, a huge ball of energy.

We put down our pillows and sleeping bags, and settled in to watch one of our favorite movies.

"Logan? Where are the snacks?" Carlos asked.

"Right here." Logan responded, bringing in a bowl of carrots and celery.

"What kind of snack is that?" Carlos asked, "Where's the popcorn?"

"Popcorn isn't healthy, vegetables are." Logan responded.

"Your snack is boring!" Carlos said to Logan.

"Your snack is stupid"! Logan responded. It went on like this for about five minutes, until Kendall stepped in.

"You can have both!" Kendall said, and Logan and Carlos stopped fighting.

Finally, they put the movie on, I loved this movie, I knew it wasn't real, but a girl can dream right? Anyway, me, Camille, and Stephenie were complete softies, when Edward broke up with Bella, the three of us started crying. Rachael wasn't a softie like us, she was just sitting there, cuddling up in James' arms, focusing mostly on him than on the movie. Logan had his arm around Camille, as did Carlos with Stephenie. Kendall put his arm around me, I wasn't as bad as Stephenie, who wasn't as bad as Camille. Poor Logan, Camille was crying like someone had just been stabbed right in front of her. The three of us calmed down, and the movie continued on. It was almost 11:30, and the movie wasn't even half over.

"Look." Kendall whispered and pointed to a sleeping Carlos with a sleeping Stephenie in his arms.

"Awww." I whispered back.

James and Rachael fell asleep next, then Logan and Camille. The movie ended, with just me and Kendall being awake. It was dark, but I could tell that Kendall wasn't asleep. The last movie night we had fallen asleep first and James, Logan, and Carlos had decided it would be funny to draw on Kendall's face, so Kendall had vowed to be the last to fall asleep.

"You awake?" Kendall whispered.

"Yea." I whispered back.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Kendall asked.

"How much?"

"More than Carlos loves his helmet." Kendall said.

"Well, I love you more than James loves his hair." I said.

"Do you love me enough to kiss me?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." I said, closing the gap between our lips.

"I love you so much." Kendall said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yea?"

"I know I said I wouldn't, but…"

"But what?"

"Do you want to?"

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

"Alright."

Kendall took my hand in his as he led the way to his bedroom.

**Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was probably longer than I would like, but I like how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR or anything else you may reconize.**

**Enjoy and review!**

An Unexpected Miracle

**Chapter 2**

_Jo POV_

**_The next Wednesday_**

I had a day off today, so I decided to visit Kendall and hang out. I headed up to apartment 2J and knocked on the door.

"Come in." James said.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Logan said.

"Sup?" James said.

"Hey JoJo." Carlos said.

Kendall got up, hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. "Hey babe." He said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much, Logan, James and Carlos are playing video games."

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hanging out with you." Kendall responded.

"Awww, your too sweet." I said.

James, Carlos, and Logan were sprawled out on the couch, so me and Kendall sat at the dinner table and just talked. I was in the middle of telling him about an audition that I was going to try out for, when I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, Kendall followed. I picked up the lid to the toilet and Kendall took my hair, rubbing my back.

"Oh my god, Jo!" Carlos said, I could hear him running towards the bathroom, followed by Logan and James.

"Logan, can you get me a wet facecloth?" Kendall said.

"Sure, no prob." Logan said without missing a beat. He came back and handed it to Kendall.

After I had completely emptied my stomach, I flushed, and just fell into Kendall's arms. He wiped my face, and just held me. I looked up, and saw James, Carlos, and Logan looking down at me, their faces full of concern.

"I'm gonna take Jo to my room." Kendall said.

"You get Jo some tea or something, I'll take her to your room." James said, picking me up, carrying me to the room he and Kendall shared. I was so embarrassed, I guess it showed, because James said,

"Don't be embarrassed Jo, we'll take care of you."

We got to Kendall and James' room, and laid me down on Kendall's bed. I could hear the three of them

getting cups, pouring water and turning on the stovetop. In the meanwhile, James put the covers on me, knelt on the side of the bed, and just stroked my face. I could hear the guys in the kitchen.

"What the hell Carlos?" Logan yelled while Carlos laughed.

"Haha, I got you Logan!" Carlos responded. "Ow."

"Ow, stop it!" Logan said.

"No you!"

James got up, opened the door, and screamed,

"If you two don't shut up I'm gonna beat you both to death and throw you in the pacific ocean, got it!"

"Sorry James." They both said.

"Good." James said, shutting the door. "You ok Jo?" He asked.

"I feel much better." I said, "Thank you for taking care of me, Rachael is the luckiest girl in the world."

"Thanks." James said.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you and Rachael dating yet?"

"I haven't told anybody yet, but, yes we are."

"Awww, that is the most adorable thing ever!"

James just smiled, and to my surprise, he blushed. I had no time to ask why, because right then Kendall, Logan, and Carlos came in with a teapot and five cups. Kendall sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around me.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Kendall asked.

"Much better." I said.

"Awesome, now let's have a tea party!" Carlos said, we all laughed as we drank our tea.

After we drank our tea, James, Carlos, and Logan left.

"See ya." Logan said.

"Get well soon JoJo!" Carlos said.

"Get well soon Jo." James said, he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna tell Carlos and Logan

about me and Rach." I gave him a thumbs up as he left.

"Um…ok." Kendall said.

"Don't tell James I told you, but he told me him and Rachael are going out now, and he's gonna tell Carlos

and Logan." I explained.

"Awww, that's cute, but are you sure you're ok?" Kendall asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I feel perfectly fine now, maybe it was something I ate for breakfast." I said.

"Ok, I believe you." Kendall said, a smile spreading across his face.

After about a half an hour, Kendall brought me home, I told my mom what happened and she took my temperature, felt my head, everything, until I finally convinced her I was fine now.

**_The next morning_**

I was woken up the next morning by my extreme nausea, I got up and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, did I have a bug?

"Honey?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yea?" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Did you throw up again?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"I was making spaghetti and meatballs."

"For breakfast?" I asked.

"Well, it's your favorite."

"I'm not really in the mood for anything right now."

"I understand." She said, hugging me.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." I said.

"Ok, sweetie."

When I got to the bathroom, I got this weird feeling inside of me, like something was moving. Then I remembered something, last Wednesday. I immediately opened the medicine cabinet and searched for what would give me my answer, I found it. A pregnancy test.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter than the others, but no worries, the next ones will be longer, i promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**An Unexpected Miracle**

**Chapter 3**

_Jo POV_

My mom had went to the store, she didn't want to leave, but I assured her that I was fine. After she left, I ran to apartment 2J. I knocked on the door.

"Be right there." I heard James say.

I couldn't support my weight any more, I just leaned against the side of the door and slid to the ground. What else could I do?

I was sixteen and I was pregnant.

I was thinking through all of this as James opened the door.

"Hello?" James said, then looked down. "Oh my god, Jo!"

He picked me up bridal style and sat me down on the bright orange couch.

"Is Kendall here?" I asked.

"He's in the shower, what's wrong?"

I just started to sob. James put his arm around me, and I cried into his shoulder.

"James, where's my comb?" Kendall asked from the bedroom.

"I think it's in the closet, but could you come out here... dressed this time?" James asked.

"Sure, be right out."

I started to sob more, and James stroked my hair as Kendall walked in.

"What's up Jame-" He stopped when he saw me bawling my eyes out.

"Jo! What's wrong?" Kendall said, sitting on the other side of me.

"I'm gonna go meet Rachael, see ya." James said, giving us some privacy.

"See ya." Kendall said.

"Bye." I said between sobs.

James left, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Now Jo, what's the matter?"

I nodded my head.

"Jo, please."

"You're gonna hate me." I sobbed.

"Jo, I could never hate you, I love you with all my heart and soul, you are the best thing that ever happen-"

"Kendall I'm pregnant." I said, cutting him off.

"What?" Kendall calmly said.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"Oh my god…Wednesday." He said.

I nodded my head yes and put my head in my hands. We sat there in silence for about two minutes, until Kendall spoke.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm 95% sure." I said.

"95%?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I took the test and it was positive, but I should really confirm it with the doctor." I said.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Kendall asked.

"Not at all." I said. "But first things first."

"What's that?"

"I have to tell my mom." I said, that being the least of my worries.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize**

**Enjoy and review!**

**An Unexpected Miracle**

**Chapter 4**

_Jo POV_

My mom took it better than I expected. I had convinced Kendall that I should do it alone, and he finally agreed.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked into the apartment.

"Hey sweetie." She said, "Where were you?"

"Kendall's." I responded. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something without you getting mad?"

"Did you kill someone?"

"No."

"Ok, what did you want to tell me?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked again, because honestly, I wasn't sure how she would respond.

"Promise."

I took a deep breath and said, "Mom, I'm pregnant."

She just stood there, her eyes wide.

"You're pregnant?" She asked calmer than I expected.

"I took a pregnancy test and it said positive, but I really should check it with a doctor." I said, remembering what I said to Kendall earlier that morning.

Mom was speechless.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked.

"Who's the father?" My mom asked.

"Kendall." I said, I thought it was pretty obvious.

My mom let out a sigh of relief, even she knew that Kendall was the best possible person to be going through this with.

"I'll make an appointment with a doctor for tomorrow." My mom said.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Jo?'

"Would you mind if just me and Kendall went?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is." I said.

"That's fine with me." She said.

_The next day_

Kendall took my hand as we walked through the front doors of the doctor's office. I checked in with the receptionist then took a seat next to Kendall. We sat in silence until the nurse called my name.

"Joanna Whitley?" She asked into the waiting room.

I stood up and so did Kendall. We walked to the examination room, where the nurse took my blood

pressure, my weight, and looked over my medical profile.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Are you nervous?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I admitted.

"No matter what happens, we're gonna get through this, right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course." I said.

"No matter what?" Kendall repeated.

"No matter what." I stated.

The door opened, and the doctor walked in.

"Joanna, hello, I'm Doctor Flynn."

"Hi," I said, shaking her hand, "You can call me Jo."

"Kendall stood up and shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Kendall, Jo's boyfriend."

"Hi." She responded.

"So," She said to both of us, "I'm going to take some blood tests, and that should tell us what we need to

know."

I nodded, and she wrote something on a pad of paper.

"Here," She said, handing me the piece of paper, "Take this to the lab downstairs, they'll know what to do."

"Thank you so much." I said.

"You're welcome." She said, then left.

I looked down at the piece of paper, all it said was to take a certain amount of blood. I giggled when I saw Kendall's head rested on my shoulder, reading the paper as well. We walked out the door and headed down to the lab to take what no doubt the most important blood test of our lives.

_Two hours later_

Me and Kendall were anxiously waiting the results of the blood test that would change our lives. James was here with Rachael, playing video games, while Carlos and Logan were at the ice rink teaching Camille and Stephenie how to skate. We were just sitting at the dinner table, watching our phones, waiting for the call. We had decided not to tell anyone about this until we were sure.

"Why don't you guys come over here and play some Mario Kart?" James asked, not taking his eyes off the tv set.

"I'm not really in the mood." I said.

"Me neither." Kendall said.

"Your loss." Rachael said.

"You said it Rach." James said as he and Rachael high-fived.

Kendall just rolled his eyes. Just as I was about to ask Kendall if he wanted to play when my phone rang. I grabbed it off the table and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jo? This is Doctor Flynn, the results of your blood test came back."

"And?" I asked anxiously.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She said and hung up.

I put the phone back on the table and just stood there, frozen.

"Jo?" Kendall said, waving his hand back and forth in front of my face. "What did she say?"

I couldn't even talk, all I could do was stand there. I couldn't believe what I had just been told. I heard the

video game pause and James and Rachael put the controllers on the coffee table.

"What's wrong with Jo?" Rachael asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said, leading me to the couch.

"What happened this morning?" James asked.

"Oh…that was…um…nothing." Kendall said.

"What happened this morning?" Rachael asked, concerned.

"Someone knocked on the door and it was Jo, she was sitting on the floor next to the door, so I brought her in and called Kendall, she started crying so I comforted her until Kendall came in, then I left to meet you." James explained.

"Jo, what did the doctor say?" Kendall asked me, taking my hand.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who reviewed so far, I really apreciate it!

**Note: For the story's sake let's pretend that 2J has a balcony.**

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

Enjoy and Review!

**An Unexpected Miracle**

**Chapter 5**

_Jo POV_

James was the first to speak.

"You're pregnant?" James said.

"Yes."

"Who's the father?" James asked. I gave him that are-you-serious look.

"Well?' James asked, wow he was dense.

"Who do you think?" I asked.

"Kendall?" James asked.

"Bingo!" I said.

Just then, James' phone rang.

"Hello?" James said, "Oh hey Carlos, sure, yeah, be right there."

"What did Carlos want?" Kendall asked.

"He asked if I could pick them up, do you mind?" James asked, not wanting to leave.

"Yeah." I said, "We'll be fine."

"Ok, see ya later." James said, he and Rachael shutting the door behind them.

"Why is it so hot in here?" I said heading for the balcony, Kendall followed. "I really need some air."

We sat on the balcony in silence until I spoke.

"How are we gonna tell your mom?" I said, there was no doubt that Mrs. Knight was a caring woman, but she was tougher than my mom, I had no idea how she would react.

"I have no idea, but maybe we should tell Logan and Carlos first." Kendall said.

"Yeah, Logan will know what to say." I agreed.

"So what did the doctor say?" Kendall said.

"She just said 'Congratulations, your pregnant.'" I said.

"Shhh, what if somebody hears us?" Kendall said.

"Don't worry, nobody can hear us." I said.

I wish I was right. Little did we know at the time, the Jennifers were sitting under our balcony, listening to every word.

_The next day_

"Why do I have to get up this early?" I muttered to myself while dragging myself out of bed to get ready for school. I got dressed and headed out the door. Me and Kendall met up in the elevator.

"Hey Jo." Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall." I said, taking hold of his arm.

We walked to the Palmwoods school, arm in arm, but something surprised me. I could of sworn that there were some people whispering and giggling with their friends, just watching me and Kendall walk through the lobby. I thought I was just being paranoid, until we got to the classroom. Ms. Collins had just passed out the math test from last week when it happened.

"Ok, does anybody have any announcements?" Ms. Collins asked. Camille brought up one her many upcoming auditions, James talked about some movie that just came out, I wasn't really listening until the blonde Jennifer got up.

"Yes, I have something to say." She said.

"Yes Jennifer?" Ms. Collins said.

"Jo is pregnant." She said and sat down, a smirk spread across her face.

Some people snickered, others just stared.

"Oh I'm sorry, it was a secret? I had no idea. Honest." The blonde Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Jennifer! That's enough!" Ms. Collins shouted.

I had never been so embarrassed, I got up and ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face, the door slamming shut behind me. I headed for the bathroom, at least Kendall wouldn't see me cry there. I ran into the biggest stall and sat in the corner, my head in my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Then I heard the door open, and Stephanie's voice call my name.

"Jo? Jo I know you're in here. Please come back to class." She pleaded. I saw her shoes and I knew she was standing in front of my stall. I heard some cracking and some turning and suddenly the door was open, Stephenie was standing there, a bobby pin in her hand, Carlos had taught her well.

"Now will you come back to class? Please?" Stephenie said.

"Fine." I said.

I stood up and started towards the door, but Stephenie stopped me. She grabbed some paper towels and wiped the stray tears off my face.

"When you go back in there, pay absolutely no attention to the Jennifers." She said, "Keep your head held high and they won't bother you any more."

I nodded and we headed back to the classroom, like Stephenie said, I totally ignored the Jennifers and took my seat next to Kendall. Nobody said anything for the rest of the class. When class was over I grabbed Kendall's arm and walked out the door. I dragged him to one of the tents on the far side of the pool and sat down.

"What happened when I left?" I asked Kendall.

"Well right after you left I was going to go after you but Stephenie beat me to it, so then Ms. Collins took Jennifer outside, and then you and Stephenie came back." Kendall explained. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. Kendall put his arms around me.

"Now everybody knows." I cried.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine." Kendall assured me.

I believed him…little did I know the next nine months would be the hardest months of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I really like this chapter, probably my favorite so far, hope you like it, and just so it's clear, Jo is five months pregnant in this chapter.

BTW: I'm gonna be going back to school soon, so I might not be updating as much, but i'll try my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

Enjoy and Review!

**An Unexpected Miracle **

**Chapter 6**

_Jo POV_

It had been five months since the incident with Jennifer. Some things had been good, others had been bad. One thing was that less and less people were talking about it, that was a huge relief, at least now me and Kendall could walk around the Palmwoods without being stared at. Another thing was telling Mrs. Knight. We decided to tell her right after the Jennifer incident. That wasn't the easiest thing to do.

_Flashback_

"Ok, now, everything is gonna turn out fine, my mom is pretty understanding."

I nodded as we entered the apartment.

"Mom?" Kendall asked.

"In here honey!" Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen.

"Mom, can me and Jo talk to you?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Knight said, sitting down at the dinner table. We sat down and Kendall started to talk, but I stopped him.

"Mrs. Knight, I'm pregnant." I said.

"Your pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes she is." Kendall answered for me.

"When?" She asked us.

"Last Wednesday." I said.

She just sat there, probably thinking of why to say next.

"Why didn't you use protection? I thought you guys were smarter than-"

"We did!" Kendall said, "It must of broken." Kendall said, putting his head down.

Mrs. Knight froze.

"I'm sorry I went of the handle like that, I should have listened to the whole story." Mrs. Knight said.

"It's ok, it's not an easy thing to hear." I said.

_Flashback over_

That was the only thing that was easy to deal with. Not much else was. Except for James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Stephenie, and Rachael, all my other friends had stopped talking to me. I guess they just didn't want to get involved with me and my problems. That was easy to get over, as long as I knew my true friends would always be there for me.

But not everything turned out as well.

For one thing, I was kicked off the basketball team. They said it was because they needed room for new players, but I knew the real reason. I could deal with that, I was probably going to quit anyway, but what happened next was the worst of all.

When I still lived in North Carolina, my parents had gotten divorced when I was ten. I was always extremely close to my dad, he moved to Harnett, the next town over and I lived with my mom in Cumberland. Every other weekend my mom would make the 30 minute drive to his house, I would spend the weekend there, and then he would drive me home. But since I've moved to LA, since I can't see him as often I call him every night and we talk for like three hours, so you can understand how excited I was when he said he would visit me.

I didn't want to tell him I was pregnant, but it was kind of hard to hide, me being five months along, when I stood up it looked like I was hiding a half a watermelon under my shirt. There was no way to hide it even if I tried. I wasn't surprised when he didn't take it well. It wasn't the fact that he was extremely disappointed, that was to be expected, but what really hurt me was when he said that he never wanted to see me again right before he left.

Once he left I immediately ran up to apartment 2J and pounded on the door until Kendall opened it, he knew my dad was visiting, so when he saw me there, my eyes filled with tears, he didn't even say a word before taking me into the apartment and sitting me down on the couch. Logan and Camille were there, the three of them must of been watching a movie. Before I knew it, Kendall was pushed to the ground and Camille had her arms around me. In the meanwhile, Logan had helped Kendall up and sat next to me, taking my hand while Kendall was on his knees in front of me.

"He didn't take it well did he?" Camille asked.

"No, he didn't." I said.

"Jo," Kendall said, "I know how much your dad means to you, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, but I can't worry about it now, I need to focus on the baby." I said.

It was true, I really didn't need any more stress right now.

"You're right." Kendall agreed, "Tomorrow we're going to find out the sex of the baby, let's just focus on that."

"You're right." I said.

_The next day_

James, Rachael, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Stephenie had insisted on coming with us to the doctor's office. They didn't care that they had to wait in the waiting room, because there was no possibility that they could fit me, Kendall, the nurse, and the six of them into the small room, so just me and Kendall went in.

I had had a few ultrasounds before this, so I knew what to expect when the feeling of the cold jelly hit my skin. The took what looked like a remote and put it to my stomach, we could hear the heartbeat, Kendall took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. The nurse moved the remote around showing us a full view of our baby. But, suddenly, she stopped at a spot right under my belly button and looked closely at the screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I must have not seen this on the last ultrasound." She responded.

"Must not have seen what?" I asked.

She pointed to the screen and said, "This."

"What is that?" Kendall took the words right out of my mouth.

"Twins." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so happy with all the reviews, thank you all! I hope you like chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything else you may reconize.

Enjoy and Review!

**An Unexpected Miracle **

**Chapter 7**

_Jo POV_

"Are you sure?" I asked, I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"I'm sure, look." She said, moving the remote over, giving us a clearer view. She pointed to the screen,

"This is your little girl." She said, then she moved her finger over, pointing to what looked the same thing.

"And this is your little boy." She told us.

"A boy and a girl?" I said, I looked up at Kendall, he was in shock.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you." I said, getting up and pulling my shirt down.

"You're very welcome." She responded, walking out of the room.

I took Kendall's arm, looking up at him.

"Twins, can you believe it?" I asked.

"I think I'm in shock." Kendall said.

We walked into the waiting room, Logan and Camille were sitting next to each other, looking through a magazine, Carlos and Stephenie were sitting across from them, the two of them listening to Carlos' ipod. James and Rachael were sitting together next to Logan and Camille, James head was rested on Rachael's shoulder, playing with the rings on her fingers. As soon as they saw us, they all stopped what they were doing and walked over to us.

"Well?" Camille said.

"It's a boy." Kendall said.

Rachael, Stephenie, and Camille started to scream and hugged me, while James, Carlos and Logan congratulated Kendall.

"That's not all." I said once the screaming stopped.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"It's twins, a boy and a girl." I said, which lead to more screaming, more hugs, and more congratulations. Once the second round of screaming had ended, we left the doctor's office and headed home. When we got there, there was a tall stack of baby name books.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"I got one from my mom." Stephenie said.

"Me too." Camille added.

"We all did." Rachael clarified.

We decided to look for boys names first. Everybody had their favorite names, and everybody didn't like someone else's names. Some names were cute, Camille came up with Ethan, but some weren't quite right, like Carlos came up with Keith, I didn't really like that name, so we kept going. We must have went through at least 50 names, none of them seemed right.

But one name stood out.

"What about Aaron?" James asked.

"That's perfect." I said.

"I love it." Rachael said.

"Me too." Kendall said.

Everybody else agreed, so it was set, our baby boy would be named Aaron. The next task was to find a name for our baby girl. Most of the names were more traditional names like Emma or Julia, I wanted more of a unique name.

"What about Phoebe?" Logan suggested.

"Phoebe?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, like Phoebe Nachee." Logan explained.

"Didn't you go to her lecture and she was like, mean and sexist?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah." Logan said. "Never mind."

About an hour and a half went by with no success, I actually thought that we might not find one that day.

"Maybe we should just continue tomorrow." Camille said.

"Wait! I've got one!" Stephenie said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Melanie." Stephenie said.

"Oh my god, that's perfect, what do you think Kendall?" I asked, looking at him.

"Melanie," He said to himself, "It's perfect."

So it was settled, Aaron and Melanie. I couldn't believe it, in four months me and Kendall would have two beautiful children, no doubt our lives would be changed drastically, but at least I would have my true friends along for the ride.


End file.
